linebarrelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars L
Super Robot Wars L is the seventh Super Robot Wars game for the Nintendo DS and the third traditional, anime-based game. Many of the anime featured in this game appeared in the previous three traditional GBA/DS games; however, the developer claims that the animations for those returning series will be improved upon. Like Super Robot Wars K, the roster is primarily new-school; the only series predating the '00s are Endless Waltz, Combattler V/Voltes V, and the debuting Iczer OVAs. Featured Series A list of the anime series that are featured in the game. Anime that debut in this game are marked with "(new)". * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mazinkaiser (OVA version) * Mazinkaiser vs. The Great General of Darkness * Super Electromagnetic Robot Combattler V * Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V * Fight! Iczer One (new) * Iczer Reborn (new) * Shinkon Gattai Godannar!! * Shinkon Gattai Godannar!! Second Season * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku Maryu * Kotetsushin Jeeg * Rebuild of Evangelion (new) * Dancougar Nova (new) * Macross Frontier (new) * Linebarrels of Iron (anime) (new) Gameplay Changes Partner Battle System * Each unit has a "Partner Bonus" which raises the stats of its team. * Partners can be swapped between teams by moving adjacent to another unit. * "Individual Attack" allows the Main unit to attack the enemy's Main unit and the Sub unit to attack the enemy's Sub unit. (Similar to Super Robot Wars Z's Wide Formation) * If a Main unit and its Sub unit attack and the Main unit is destroyed, the Sub unit continues to attack. (In previous games, battle ends once a Main unit is destroyed). Other * Classic-style Support returns for single units. (In K, it was impossible for anyone except a Partner Unit to Support) * For the first time since Super Robot Wars 2G, there are no equip-able items. * For a sizable portion of the game, unit upgrades are limited to 5 points each. Eventually this will rise to the standard 10. * The 'favourite series' system is not making a return. Trivia * You can unlock Soubi in this game. ** During Scenario 12, have Kouichi destroy Soubi. ** Fulfill 1+2, 1+4 or 3+4: *** 1. Scenario 15-B, have Kouichi destroy Soubi (must be done before destroying Vardant and triggering Linebarrel Mode B). *** 2. Scenario 16-B, have Kouichi destroy Soubi. *** 3. Scenario 31-B, have Kouichi fight Soubi two times. *** 4. Scenario 33, have Kouichi persuade Soubi. ** Scenario 37, Have Sawatari, Julianne or Wufei persuade Soubi. Anyone can destroy Soubi. Soubi joins after Scenario 37. ** Note: If Soubi and Tailsman joins, Linebarrel Mode-C's "Final Phase" requires him as one of the members. * Chang Wufei joins Katou Organization and fights for them since Stage 1. He fits in the group so much, it's hard to tell if he's not one of them without prior knowledge. The point drives home so much when you can actually use him to convince Soubi in order to recruit him, an act that, by SRW traditions, is always done by characters from the same franchise (in this case, other two pilots from Katou Organization) * After the Linebarrels of Iron finale, Emi is revived by Linebarrel and Kouchi and Emi are saved by the manga versions of themselves. Deus Ex Machina makes a cameo appearance during this scene. * Kouichi is best friends with Shinji Ikari and Nagumo Ichitaka, the protagonist of the game. In fact, Shinji is a major reason why Kouichi becomes a nicer guy in the game. Video Gallery Category:Super Robot Wars